You're F'ckin Perfect To Me
by rose'sturn10
Summary: When Kurt's MPD finally gets out of hand, he uses the only option he thinks is possible. Can Puck recover from losing his boyfriend? PucKurt. AU. A Rose exclusive!
1. Chapter 1

Title: You're F'ckin Perfect, To Me.

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Rating: M (just to be safe)

Feedback: A lot of it please.

**Disclaimer:** I so totally own Glee, which is why I live in such a horrible neighborhood. I don't own Glee, but I love Chris Colfer!^_^

***Warning:** Contains Suicide scene

AU- It should be totally obvious once you read it.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[**Chapter 1**]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was four in the afternoon and everyone's eyes were on Kurt. In front of him was his boyfriend Puck. His eyes watering as Kurt was about to jump of the freeway bridge and kill himself. Kurt was holding on to the lamp post while Puck tried to talk him out of it.

"Kurt, please don't do this. I love you!"

"I love you too" Kurt breathed clutching to the lamp post, "And it's why I'm doing this!" Kurt giggled a little, "I'm fucking crazy, Puck. I can't allow you to suffer because of me."

"I will suffer if you do this!" Puck said to him. Tears in both males' eyes. Puck wanted to reach for him, but didn't want to trigger Kurt to jump. Kurt blinked tears and finally said, "Puck, I love you." Kurt fell to the ground.

"KURT! NO! KURT!" Puck said almost jumping for him. Kurt's body crashed against the floor splattered with blood. Puck couldn't believe what Kurt had just done. He understood that Kurt wasn't happy living with multiple personalities, but Puck just wished Kurt could have seen how much he valued Kurt as a friend and lover. Now he was gone forever. (sad face)

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[**END CHAPTER**]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN**- One shot for now. ; ]

I promise the chapter will come by the end of the week!

But it's my birthday!

Reviews = story food! Feed me! :}I

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C* ] **:{D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You're F'ckin Perfect, To Me.

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Rating: M (just to be safe)

Feedback: A lot of it please.

**Disclaimer:** I so totally own Glee, which is why I live in such a horrible neighborhood. I don't own Glee, but I love Chris Colfer!^_^ Aw, that sucks that he's leaving next season. u_u But I think he's getting his own show….Along with Lea Michelle

(AU)

AN- Here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it,

And thanks for the birthday wishes! :{ )

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[**Chapter 2**]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

As Puck saw the doctors try to revive his boyfriend, he couldn't help but remember of the time he first met Kurt.

It was a little late from twelve and Kurt was on his way to the doughnut shop that Puck was working at. Once Kurt stepped through the door, he saw Puck smiling at him from behind the counter.

"Someone seems happy today"

Kurt commented as he strode towards the counter.

"It's cause you're here."

Puck winked at him. Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. Kurt walked about the counter looking to see if there was anything he craved under the glass cases.

"Just tell me why you won't go out with me again?"

Kurt just kept walking towards the end of the doughnut displays.

"It's complicated Noah. I have work pretty much 24/7. You'll get bored staying at the house alone and once I get home, the first thing I do is go to bed."

Puck was still staring at Kurt, hoping he would look at him. Kurt looked at him, then looked back. He giggled at the fact that Puck looked like total a fan-girl staring at him with his big eyes. Puck decided to stop leaning on the counter and get back to work before his boss threw him out.

"See ya around then." Kurt said.

"And here's you're change. Woah, wait Kurt, no coffee?" Puck called out to him as he was walking towards the door.

"Not today, besides, if I'm late I'll never get that spot on the paper."

Kurt said mentioning the spot on the newspaper he always dreamed about.

"Good luck" Puck called out as Kurt left.

Kurt made it with little time to spare. As soon as he stepped foot on his floor, he was greeted by one of his editors.

"Kurt! Hey, Diana wants that paper about the train suicide." He said walking with him.

"Oh, damn it, that's right. Sorry Bill, I've been sorta busy with family stuff."

"As long as you're bringing in the reads, we're happy" Bill gladly responded.

He was then brought to his office and then his college/ office neighbor, Tia, rushed inside.

"Kurt! You've got that story ready right? About that suicide?"

Kurt rolled around in his swivel chair.

"Do you think I should date Noah? The guy from the doughnut shop?"

Kurt asked looking through a snow globe.

Tia closed the door to the office once she stepped inside,

"Okay, which one are you?" She said.

Kurt looked at her confused.

"Tia, what are you talking about. I'm just asking a simple question."

Tia gave Kurt a concerned look.

"Gah, fine you got me." Kurt said abortively. "I believe we've met before Tia."

"Oh no, Krystal?" Tia responded with her hands sliding down her face. Tia wasn't happy at the return of Kurt's alter ego named Krystal.

"I'm hungry. Let's go out to eat!" Kurt said walking out of his office dragging Tia with him. Bill intercepted them at the elevator door.

"Where do you think you're going? You're suppose to be writing the train story!"

"I got hungry, so me and Tia are going out to eat!" he said putting on sunglasses.

"But it's barley 1pm"

"Exactly. I need food to function Billy Bob."

The elevator door opened and Krystal walked inside along with Tia mouthing "Sorry" to Bill. Tia has been Kurt's friend since college and is the only person who knows about Kurt's alternate personalities; Krystal and Kat. Kurt never really transition at work and it was why she was really worried that Krystal showed up before work even started.

Krystal jumped inside Kurt's car and Tia opened the door and got inside. Krystal started the car and blasted the radio station. He drove on the road wildly receiving angry honks from drivers around him. He ended up driving them to McDonalds. Krystal pulled up by the two-way speaker.

"Welcome to McDonalds. Can I interest you in a ice mocha today?" the voice inside the restaurant said.

Krystal turned to Tia to see if she wanted one. She shook her head.

"What do you want Tia?"

Tia shuffled in her chair.

"I need to go back to work now if you mind Krystal."

Krystal rolled his eyes. He stuck his head out the car window.

"I'll just have a McFlury and a side of fries."

"Okay will that be all?"

"Yeah"

"That'll be 9.86. Drive to the next window to pay."

"Vroom!" Krystal said as he drove to the window.

After he paid and drove back to Kurt's job. Krystal had vanished and Kurt came back in tune. When the two made it up the elevator, Bill commented on Kurt.

"Is your thinking tank full now?" He gave Kurt a look. Kurt looked to Tia. She just guided him to his office and shut the door again.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Krystal." Tia responded laying down on the couch in Kurt's office. "He asked me if you should date that Puck dude"

Kurt sat up at the question.

"Should I?"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[**END CHAPTER**]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN**- I know I messed up POV wise. But was it good? Better? Worse?

Do you hate it? Love it? Review! :}I

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C* ] **:{D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You're F'ckin Perfect, To Me.

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Rating: M (just to be safe)

Feedback: A lot of it please.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Glee, I will try to be on the show even if it kills me I just have to wait about four more years so I can actually be on it.

(AU)

AN- Here is chapter three. Don't forget to review. It really bugs me that alot of people read my stuff and don't bother to review it. Please, please, please review!

P.S. I just listened to Darren's cover to somewhere only we know and it makes me sad. Haha. Anyway read!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[**Chapter 3**]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Puck was on the counter of the doughnut wipping away crumps off the glass of the doughnut case. Someone entered the shop when Puck went to checkif the coffee machine had enough water. The person left a folded paper on the glass. He then turned away and walked away. It took a while before Puck noticed the paper.

It had his name on it in neat cursive writting. Puck looked around the room hoping the person who had placed the note there remained inside. Puck didn't want to open it now since he was about to leave to his home. He put the piece of paper in his back pack as he walked towards the back of the shop to leave.

Puck looked out the window and noticed it started raining. Puck didn't have an umbrella or wore a hoodie today. As he walked down the flooded alley, he spotted someone familiar. He kept walking when he noticed that figure was Kurt. He purposly bumped him so Kurt could turn and see him.

Kurt jumped at the touch and looked to see who had almost knocked him over. Puck looked at Kurt. He was completeley dreched and had no umbrella, but had a hoodie that looked skin tight. Puck desided to break the awkward alley silence.

"Kurt?" He said. Kurt beggan to shiver more vigoriously. "P-p-puck? What are you doing here?"

"I just got out from the shop. What are you doing here?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, why don't you stay over at my place tonight. Isn't your house like a long way across from here." Puck put aa arm over Kurt's shoulder and they started to walk without knowing where they were going. "It is" Kurt stated, "But since you're asking. Sure I'll stay. But just this once. As soon as morning arrives, I'm leaving."

"Okay, so a one night stand?" Puck giggled a little but stopped when Kurt gave him a piercing look. "I was just kidding." Puck turned to his car that was parked a block away from the doughnut shop.

"Thanks for doing this Puck." Kurt said sitting on a magazine laid down by Puck so the seats wouldn't get ruined. Puck started the car and drove out into the street. Puck didn't really live that far from work. There was just a lot of traffic going there. About half an hour passed and none of them talked. Puck turned to Kurt and saw that he was asleep. Puck couldn't help but smile.

He had arrived at the driveway to his house and the rain stopped a bit. Kurt was still asleep in the passenger seat. Puck didn't want to wake him up. He thought Kurt looked pieceful. Puck carried Kurt out of the car, careful not to wake him. He managed to open the door with ease. Kurt was then carried to Puck's spare bedroom since he lived alone. Kurt was still soundly asleep. Puck wanted to snuggle with him, but thought Kurt would wake up and beat him with a stick or something. Instead, he travled to his room and dove into the covers and waited for tomorrow.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[**END CHAPTER**]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN**- I hope you guys liked it. Again-

Do you hate it? Love it? Review! :}I

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C* ] **:{D


	4. Chapter 4

Title: You're F'ckin Perfect, To Me.

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Chapter: (4/_)

Rating: M (just to be safe)

Feedback: A lot of it please.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Glee, I will try to be on the show even if it kills me I just have to wait about four*slash that* I mean three more years so I can actually be on it. Becoming old too fast! T-T

(AU)

AN- I want to see Glee in 3D! Why can't the 19th come faster! If anyone hasn't seen my oaths to my favorite glee stars. They're on my profile! I'm sure you'll enjoy them.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[**Chapter 4**]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurt woke with the scent of scrambled eggs before rising from the damp covers. Kurt looked around a little confused seeing as he was not in his home but rather in someone else's. Kurt climbed off the bed and noticed his clothes were wrinkled from yesterday's rain. He walked about the house looking for Puck, but instead found his room. Kurt decided to borrow some of his clothes as he dug throught the under garments and just stared at the row of boxers. With an aganizing pain, he picked one up with the tips of his thumb and index finger.

Kurt continued walking through the small hallway to find the bathroom. He went through the shower quickly not wanting to waste Puck's warm water. Once he was finished, Kurt looked through the sink's drawers and surprizingly found a hair drier. Once he got his hair from slopping over, Kurt exited the bathroom and headed down stairs where he was greeted by Puck holding two plates of scrabbled eggs, ham, and french toast.

"Join me for breakfast, kind sir?" Puck begged. Kurt rolled his eyes, but decided to join the mohawked man to a nicely cooked meal. They sat at the table. Puck found it hard to not catch himself staring at his guest. Kurt would occasionally glance at Puck when he wasn't staring at him as he took small bites from the toast.

Kurt almost forgot he had work today and looked at the stove's clock. It read 12:30. Kurt immidiately bounced off his chair.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late for work Noah, why didn't you tell me it was past twelve?" Puck walked to Kurt and eyed him tenderly.

"So I can do this" Puck leaned towards him and pressed his lips with Kurt's. Kurt struggled to release himself from him. Once Puck seperated himself from Kurt, he saw that Kurt held a huge smirk on his face.

"Well, someone seems happy. We should just enjoy this day together. You and me."

"That was the sappiest thing I ever heard." Kurt said still holding a smirk on his lips.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Puck asked.

"Kurt! Kurt's gone, I don't know where, but I'm here."

"Okay, so if you're not Kurt. Then who are you?"

"I'm Krystal, but I can also be whatever you want me to be."

Krystal giggled as he sat Puck down and climbed ontop of him.

"I don't think this is right." Puck whispered into Krystal's ear. Krystal fluttered his eyes and bowed his head. When he raised his head back up, Kurts eyes widdened. He imidiatley climbed off Puck and walked to the end of the kitchen turning his face away from Puck.

Puck took a while to walked behind Kurt and take him in his arms.

"It wasn't suposse to happen like this." Kurt mumbled. Puck kissed the top of Kurt's head, sawying him to relax Kurt.

"You still want coffee?" Puck asked gently. Kurt nodded. Once coffee was done, Puck asked Kurt who Krystal was and Kurt told him everything. Kurt had passed through a stressful time living with his aunt once his mom died. Having trouble coping the death of his mother and adapting to his new home, Kurt shattered. He broke into three peices. Krystal, Kat, a seven year old version of himself, and regular Kurt. People have offerred to take care of him, but Kurt didn't want them in his burden. He even gave up his therapy secions with Dr. Anderson. Which were going so well until Kurt decided he didn't want anyone to give up their time for him.

The two men were finished with convesation and fell into a silence that wasn't broken until a few minutes by Puck.

"I want to help you." Kurt's eyes froze on him. Puck moved closer to him that their noses brushed a bit.

"You don't want to do that Puck. I'm a monster fo allowing this to happen to myself"

Puck seperated them and held Kurt's chin so he could look at him in the eye. He swept away hair from his forehead.

"Yes, I do because you're freakin perfect, to me."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[**END CHAPTER**]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN**-AWW! Sorry for the late update. FutureKarofsky, thanks for the reviews!

Yay! My nephew is two years old now! :}I

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C* ] **:{D


End file.
